The Three Little Italians
by HetaCultMother
Summary: Ever hear of the story, The Three Little Pigs? Find hetalia and combine it together to get The Three Little Italians! With the somewhat stupid Big Bad Spanish Wolf! Will he be able to outsmart them or end up physically hurt...thanks to a certain Italian...? Fairy Tail AU, Slight Spamano just 'cuz I can and Rated T for Lovino's mouth a excessive cussing throughout the story.


**Yup! I've decided to take a break with my story on deviantart but fear not. You still have like 10 more weeks before you're caught up with the story. =w= Soooo, I wanted to do a Fairy-Tale AU. Yeahhhh... You get..._The Three Little__ Italians, _enjoy! ^^ Keep in mind that as I write this I haven't the faintest clue of what i'm writing. As the website said...somewhere...it's completely _fresh off the press._ :) ...But I will later on edit it~ **

* * *

Once upon a time, there were three little Italians...

The first and youngest went by the name of Marcello. He looked about the age of thirteen to twelve. He had a curl on the left side of his head curled in a square-ish fashion and his bangs pushed to the side, accompanied by lime green eyes. Finally he was wearing a casual green shirt with black rims as well as black pants and shoes.

The next was the middle Italian. He went by the name Feliciano. He was around the age of eighteen, fifteen at the youngest with his childish looks. You couldn't really tell! He had brown hair hanging freely and a round curl hanging off the left side of his head similar to Marcello's. His eyes were always closed but in the rare moment they were open, you could see the sweet chocolate brown. Feliciano could often be found wearing a striped green shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

Finally was the oldest of the three Italians was the age of twenty two. His name was Lovino and he was often forgotten or ignored due to his _rude _behavior, despite his similar good looks to his brothers. Unlike his brothers, his round curl was to the right of his head. Dark auburn hair didn't hide his curl like his brother's easily did so he was victim to it's powers more often to curious fellows. His amber eyes always seemed to have a swirling anger in them as he glared at everyone who passed them, including those close to him.

Though his brothers have gotten used to this harsh behavior...

* * *

One day the three Italians were eating at their table in their quaint cottage, patiently awaiting their grandfather's return. The door creaked slowly causing the eldest, Lovino, to look up when the door quickly slammed open at full force. "Ciao~!" a deep voice rumbled happily.

As soon as the words were said, Feliciano's head snapped up. "Nonno!" he cried, racing into the much older man's arms. Nonno laughed and spun the middle child around in happy circles. He stopped opening both of his arms for the other two grandchildren to hug him.

Marcello simply scoffed before smiling and entered the hug, making Nonno to close one of his arms and leave only one inviting arm for Lovino. "Lovino! Give nonno a hug please?"

Lovino scowled deeply and refused to move from his spot by the counter. This only encouraged Nonno to hobble over with two kids in his arms and forcibly pull Lovino into his arms, never loosening a tight grip. "Ah~ Vi amo!" he cooed, nuzzling each boy's soft head of hair.

"Ti amo!" Feliciano chirped just as happily as their grandpa. With much reluctance, Marcello added in a quiet "Ti amo." Nonno turned to his eldest expectantly. "Tch. Whatever." he growled instead. Nonno's mood visibly deflated a bit but quickly perked up.

"Boys! I have a surprise for you!" he smiled, walking over to the small cottage's living room and sitting on a large plush chair. Feliciano skipped after his and sat on their Nonno's lap affectionately while Marcello and Lovino sat on the couch next to that one.

Lovino watched impatiently as the old man first told them about his adventures as a trader, travelling all the way from Norway to China in search of trading. The old man had taken up the occupation after serving the Italian military. He kept the usual habit of training therefore making a man his age look about that of a thirty year old. Definitely never the grandfather of a twenty year old.

He had taken care of them once the Italian's mother had given birth to Marcello, dying in the process. No one ever blamed the youngest. Never. But it seemed at times the younger was troubled, thinking it was all his fault.

Their father?

He left soon after he found out their mother was pregnant once again. The jerk was happy with Feliciano and only Feliciano and wanted no more. Lovino remembers he was nine at the time. The old man tried to take Feliciano away with him but his mother wouldn't allow that! She beat the living shit out of him with just a broom and a skillet that would later on belong to their caretaker, Elizabeta.

After their mother died, Elizabeta and her husband, Roderich, had taken care of them for a few months while their Nonno returned. He had taken extra time to mourn over the loss of his daughter but quickly got back on his feet and claimed his grandchildren.

He then raised them as his own, though the eldest receiving the least love due to Feliciano and Marcello's kinder personality...and possibly the fact that the other two resembled their mother much more than he himself did. Instead, his genes favored his father's side. Eye color and hair color. Lovino looked at himself in disgust.

Feliciano gasped, breaking Lovino from himself from his thoughts. "N-Nonno? Are you really?" he asked, tears in his eyes. "So soon?" Marcello butted in. Lovino was utterly confused. What was happening.

"Si, i'm sorry but I need to go get the shipment from Japan to America. The trip will be expensive and i'll have to leave for many years." he said sadly. "I've sold the house to make sure my expensives are well enough." Ah, that's what's happening. Already after the calm feeling, rage boiled up in Lovino's blood.

"Why the fuck are you doing this! I don't give a shit about you leaving like Feliciano and Marcello care but where the hell are we supposed to live?" he growled fiercely.

"I've bought a cheap plot of land, could've easily bought a cow with it. It's small but you'll be able to survive. You have to make your own house at the moment..." he said softly. "Well, I must be going. I left the plot address on the table along with some money for building materials. I'm sorry, I couldn't afford the mortgage while I was travelling so expensively...Ciao."

With that, the old man was out the door and climbing into a horse drawn carriage, Lovino chasing him. "You're a dumb ass!" he yowled.

With a whip, the carriage was off in a very quick and hurried mannor. Lovino huffed. "Damnit." He stomped inside angrily and gathered his brother's into the kitchen.

"Let's see where we're living now."

* * *

The trio sat in front of a pitiful plot of land. "Amazing." Lovino said sarcastically.

Despite the sadness of losing their home, Feliciano kept cheerful. "How much money did grandpa give us? Five hundred?" he asked cheerily. Marcello gave a quiet nod. "I think we should spend as little money as possible building our new home. Straw will do just fine. It's cheap. We will still have lots of money left over for food and seeds for growing." the youngest explained.

Feliciano nodded determinedly. "That's good but straw won't keep us very warm! Plus it's itchy!" the middle whined. "How about using wood, ve? It's a little more expensive and we'll have to buy rugs to make it comfy! The rest on food!" he chirped. "Ve~ All we'll eat is pasta..."

Lovino smacked the back of both their heads. "This money is for building only so we'll make it the most efficient way, damnit, and that's my way." he snarled at his younger brothers.

Marcello quirked a brow. "Oh? And what exactly is your way?"

"We'll use bricks and cement! They'll hold together strong, no chance of falling down and keep heat trapped on the inside." he said, as if it was the best idea in the world. "Ve~ Doesn't _sound _warm _or _comfy. I think wood would be best, ve." he smiled. "Wood would." he repeated to himself, chuckling.

"But I have enough money save up from working at the bakery for food or seeds or whatever! Bricks would be the safest!" "Straw would be the cheapest and the most comfortable!" Marcello argued. "Wood would be more comfier than cold bricks and safer than straw, ve!" he added into the conversation.

"Straw!"

"Bricks!"

"Ve~ Wood!"

Lovino growled and turning away, facing the opposite direction of his brothers. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "What if we make three tiny houses using some of my own money. Then whoever's house is the best will win and we'll make one big house out of the winner's." he explained.

"No." Marcello said simply, interrupting Feliciano who was about to say it was a great idea.

"Well why the fucking hell not?" Lovino demanded, bending over to be eye level with the smaller Italian. "Too chicken?" he challenged.

Marcello pushed his face closer to his elder brother's. "Never. Let's do this."

With that, the three headed into town for building supplies.

* * *

It took a week, each sleeping huddled up against each other in the cold for seven long days and six cold nights. But eventually the small houses were built. Each filled with the Italian occupant's belongings from their previous house. It was complete with two windows, a small chimney and a door.

At this time, they had been currently living successfully in their houses. Marcello continued going to school and Feliciano found a job painting to help his brother with buying food for the three of them. Sometimes Lovino was able to bring home leftover foods from the bakery he worked at.

That night, they were all sitting in Feliciano's house, since he had received the dining table while they were in their competition. "So how was work Lovi?" "Fine." he responded quickly and simply, wanting to let his mind wander once more.

"How was school Marcello?" he asked, moving onto his younger brother. "Have a crush or anything?" he asked, excitedly leaning onto the table and closer to his younger brother.

"Y-yeah. I-I-! I like this boy from '_Sealand_' named Peter!" he sputtered out quickly, obviously shy.

"Aw~ Is the big manly Marcello in looooove~?" Lovino sneered.

"S-shut up!" Marcello growled menacingly, turning to his right to glare at his eldest brother. The two locked glares and stared at each other scarily for quite awhile.

_Scary! _Feliciano thought. He quickly wiggled between his brothers. "H-hey! Guess what I heard when I visited the village today, ve, ve~!" he tried sounding happy.

Lovino broke his glaring contest with Marcello and turned to glare at the wall across from him instead. Meanwhile, Marcello turned to his older brother, eyes soft. "Yes, fratello grande?"

Feliciano smiled and pat his brother's head affectionately, avoiding that one special curl. "Well, I heard the farmer and a couple of other adults telling their kids to not come to this part of town because of a wolf!" he declared, his usually closed brown eyes were wide open and fearful. "Is it going to come eat me all up?" he asked.

Lovino clucked his tongue. "Why would it even want to eat a dumb ass like you. I'm sure a wolf would have enough sense to not do that!" he growled, less fiercely this time. "Besides, if you have enough trust in your house being safe, i'm sure you'll be just fine."

Marcello stared in shock at Lovino, whether it be because of the new of the wolf or it be the fact he was actually _kind. _"Y-yeah, we'll be fine Feli." he whispered, barely audible.

Feliciano, now comforted broke out into an ear-splitting smile. He gave a great big hug to both of his brothers. "Ve~~ Ve! Gratzie, mi fratellos! Ti amo!" he chirped happily.

"Prego." Marcello smiled softly, patting his brother's back. Instead of saying anything, Lovino simply forced himself out of his brother's surprisingly tight grip. "See you later. I outta be heading home before some shithead wolf decides my house i'm vulnerable. I have a fucking _gun _in my house!" he said loudly, though the part about his gun quieter as not to freak out his fratello.

Marcello nodded. "Yeah, Feli, I outta be going as well." he said walking outside and closing the door behind him just as Feli let out a loud, "CIAO~!"

Marcello and Lovino glared at each other as they each turned to their houses. Marcello left. Lovino right. Both slammed their doors as an angry goodnight to the other.

* * *

Marcello woke up the next morning to hear knocking at his door. He groaned and threw his blanket over his side and onto the bed, which was pushed against the wall. With a heaving sigh he hoped it hadn't been Feli 'visiting' to wake him up..._again_. It was quite annoying and he never did it to Lovino!

This was frustrating but it was either because the wimp he had to call fratello might've been scared of him. Or it might've been the fact that he simply respected his brother for not looking like his father, like Lovino thought but Marcello never corrected him because of their sibling rivalry. Instead, he looked most like their grandfather, dark hair and all.

The knocking continued.

"Alright! I'm coming to get it." he mumbled sleepily as he opened the door. Instead of finding Feliciano or even Lovino, he instead found a stranger. Dark curly locks of brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, a torn outfit. Were those ears on the top of his head? And a tail! Marcello felt faint at the sight of such a thing.

"Hola~!" the beast said with a bright smile. "May I come in and possibly have you for a snack? Maybe breakfast?" he asked politely. Marcello shook his head furiously and closed the door. _Holy hell! That was damn weird! _

"Nice joke or whatever. Ha Ha. Whoever you are, you can leave now." he laughed nervously, almost in panicking fear. Was this really the wolf Feliciano was talking about. Or even the villagers?

"Eh? I wasn't joking! C'mooon! I just want a snack or two." the wolf whined. "Maybe three." He must've noticed the three brother's small houses. "No!" Marcello continued to refuse.

He heard some shuffling from the outside. "Alrighty then since I was polite about it." the voice boomed from outside the door. "Little Italian, this is your last chance! Let me in!" he said, voice still cheerfully loud.

"Not on the curl on my head!"

"Then i'll blow your place of straw down!" he declared, pointing his finger high in the air. Marcello snorted. "You can't do that, it's impossible."

"Oh...I _think _you're right there." the wolf laughed. "Then i'll make my way into your house another way~" Another set of shuffling could be heard outside the thin walls when suddenly, behind Marcello at his back wall the straw was falling out of place, creating a small hole.

"You're tearing apart my house!" he screeched. "Only 'cause you were rude and didn't invite me in!" the wolf pouted, still tearing the wall apart.

Marcello squealed in fright and raced to the door just as the wolf stuck his head in. He opened it wide and ran to his fratello's house. It was unsurprisingly unlocked, knowing Feliciano. He opened it wide before slamming it shut with a hard thud and locked it. "Feli! Feli! Wake up!" he pleaded his elder brother.

"Ve~? What's wrong mi fratello?" Feliciano yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "T-t-t-t-the wolf!" he stuttered terribly. "He tore apart my house and he's trying to eat me!" he wailed.

Feliciano's eyes widened in fear just as they had the night before! "Ve! Ve! We should tell fratello but that would mean going outside! M-my house is stronger than straw anyway, right? No way a wolf'll be able to get in here!" he declared, trying to comfort Marcello _and _himself.

Just as Feliciano uttered the words, there was the telltale polite knock at the door. "There's two of you in there now, verdad?" the wolf asked from outside. "How tasty!" he smiled.

Feliciano gulped. The voice was almost _too _sugary sweet, especially with a threat like that coming out of his mouth. "No! There's no one in here at all!" Feliciano said loudly, pulling out his white flag and waving it furiously, though the wolf could not see it.

"Aw~! Lying is not a good thing Mr. Italian Number Dos! I should help you with those mannors! Let me in?" he asked once again, happy as always.

Marcello shouted from behind Feliciano, "Not on the curls on our heads!"

"Alright then, this is you're last chance!" he repeated his warning from earlier.

"No!"

"Then I'll blo-!" he stopped mid sentence remembering what the first Italian said. He couldn't possibly blow down a house. It was silly and illogical. "Then I'll _tear _down your house! Bit by bit!"

Feliciano couldn't help but let out a squeak of fear. Marcello tried to remain brave. "It's not as easy as tearing down a straw house! Go away, you'll never get us!" he yowled loudly.

The wolf shook his head and smiled wider. "They never learn!" He ran a good distance away before racing back at the house, full speed, and rammed into the wall using his shoulder. The whole house shook.

Not very sturdy.

Giving it one more go, he rammed into it again forcefully. The strong hit made the whole house to collapse into itself, roof and all.

Two little Italian heads poked out of the dangerous rubble. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" the cuter older one screeched in a frantic state. The younger of the two pulled on his brothers sleeve just as the wolf, named Antonio, tried pouncing on them to block their escape. The small action made the bigger Italian move quickly, scooping up his younger brother and running faster than Antonio ever could to the last house.

Lovino, in the meantime, had been unable to sleep. He usually preferred to sleep till noon, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. So he was making a pot of coffee over a potbelly stove.

Suddenly rapid knocking sounded at the door. He blinked dully and opened it only to be tackled by his younger brother throwing their youngest brother into his arms, scrambling in himself and closing the door. As well as locking it.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled, pushing his brother away from the door and dropping Marcello hard onto his butt. "The wolf! He's trying to snack on us!" Feliciano whined.

"And he destroyed both of our houses!" Marcello piped in. "It was terrible. My house didn't stand a chance, and Feli's house collapsed."

"_Collapsed? _Like on top of you?" Lovino gasped, unbelieving. Both brothers nodded, looking at their eldest brother with big round eyes for a few moments before fear in their eyes turned to confusion as Lovino burst out laughing.

"That's pretty damn amazing! I'd like to see the wolf who could destroy two houses!" he grinned, looking out his window.

Outside was a wolf stalking up the front door. But to his surprise, it was half wolf, half man. Fucking weird world he lived in.

Sure enough the familiar sound of knocking at his door came. "Let me in, por favor." "Not on the curl on my he-!" Marcello began but was quickly interrupted by Lovino who screeched, "Oh hell no! Not like you can get in if you tried." he let out a confident smirk.

"A new Italian? I'll have to knock down you're house like I did to the second's to see the new face~" he chirped. "Oh! Before I forget, this is my last warning let me in."

"Noooooooooo! Fratello, don't let him in! He'll tear us to pieces then eat uuuuuuusssssss!" Feliciano cried, waving the flag he had brought with him.

Lovino scoffed. "Why in the name of God would I let someone in just to eat us?" Feliciano sniffled. "I dunno..." "Exactly...dumb ass."

Antonio listened from the outside, a smile on his face. "I'm going to knock it down now, if you don't mind mi comidas~!" he said ever so happily as he began to back up. "You can try."

Soon enough the Spanish wolf launched himself at the brick wall, not even making the house shake, let alone budge. "Owie! Owie! Owie! I'm not going to do that again!" he whined loudly, rubbing his shoulder. "Pretty smart."

"I better damn as well be! This house is idiot proof!"

"Feisty. I like it!" The wolf snarled playfully. He began to walk around the house in circles, examining every bit of it. "I cannot blow it down. I cannot tear it apart. I cannot make it collapse...no me gusta...I know!"

Lovino snorted he highly doubted he could get...in...

HOLY SHIT!

The glass from the window crashed against the floor as the Spaniard stood up. "Ah~ Much better! Nice place you have here!" "Leave now damnit!" Lovino demanded, standing in front of a corner where his two brothers were huddled together.

This caused Antonio's gaze to change from the decor to the Italian in front of him. "So you're the feisty one, eh?" he asked, strolling up to the eldest Italian and grabbing his chin and making amber eyes forcefully meet with emerald. "What's your name?" he whispered, causing Lovino to involuntarily shiver. "I'm not fucking telling you." he growled.

"L-lovino! Please! Don't fight him!" Feliciano pleaded from behind him. "Feli, shut up!" Marcello hissed, trying to preserve their own lives.

"Lovino? Isn't that something like _I ruin _in Italian? How unfitting." he growled softly, letting go of the other's face. "Well, I must be going." the wolf man thing said sadly. "It was great meeting you two~" Antonio cheered to Feliciano and Marcello. "But we must really be going."

"Who the fuck is we-!" Lovino demanded but ended up letting out a high pitched squeak as he was lifted and thrown over the wolf's shoulder. Lovino was in a state of shock and confusion of what had just happened.

"Adios~" and with that the wolf jumped out of the window. He left the youngest of Italian's completely in a state of confusion, worse than Lovino's own confusion and the next eldest panicking and crying. Racing to the window and begging for his 'fratello grande' to be brought back. Unable to climb through the window because he was cutting himself on the broken glass still clinging to the window frame and too stupid to remember to use the door.

* * *

By the time his cottage, the only cottage left, was only a hope on the top of a hill, Lovino snapped out of his state. He immediately began pounding harshly at the wolf's back. "Let me go God damnit or I swear I'll...!" Lovino threatened.

Antonio grinned once more, baring his sharp fangs. "Or you'll what?" Lovino gulped and turned to face the other direction from the Spaniard's face, blushing wildly in his embarrassment. "What're you going to do with me? Eat me?"

Antonio let out a hearty chuckled and pinched the other's cheek affectionately. "Aw, you're too cute to eat, though you also looks so sweet I could eat you right up." he cooed as he continued walking, the now not struggling Italian laying limp on his shoulder in defeat.

"Then what damnit!? I want to know how i'm going to die!" "Aw, Lovi!" he said sadly. "How could you think so lowly of me~?" he asked, his tone happy though he was unhappy with the accusation as his tail stopped wagging happily and his ears drooped downwards.

"I dunno, maybe the fact how you asked oh-ever-so-fucking-_nicely _if you could eat me or my brothers." he hissed, pounding his fist extra hard against the much taller's back. "I don't recall saying it to you, only your hermanos~" he said, perking up once more.

"Oh! And your first question! I was planning on making you my mate since you're such a cutie! A temper too but i'm sure you have a soft demeanor." Antonio explained, sending Lovino back a wink.

Lovino's first reaction was to choke on air. "I will _not _be your 'mate' nor am I cute! I'm a handsome ass man!" he yowled loudly.

"It's not like you have a choice." Antonio smiled as they came across a strongly built house in the middle of the woods...next to a cave.

"Shit."

* * *

**:DDD I liked writing this. Took me two days time. Did you like _The Three Little Italians? _I thought it was original...or hope it is... Bet no ones thought of that yet for a Fairy Tail AU. I was contemplating a Kingdom Fairy Tail AU or maybe a Little Red Riding Hood AU with a bad ass Grandmano. Buuuut, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Instead I got this and I just kept writing like a steam engine! Twas fun! :DD It was my first one-shot! Should I start taking requests or even make another of my choice?**

**As I'm editing this I hadn't realized how much I made Marcello, which if you didn't know is _Seborga, _and Lovino hate each other. =w= Oh well. R&R See you all Sunday.**


End file.
